Good Man
by bluejay511
Summary: This is my first one-shot. This is a Pokeshipping. I hope you like it. It's a song fic. The song is called Good Man by RL. hope you like it.


This is my first one shot. Yay! I guess. This is a Pokeshipping. This is a very sad story. I have to admit. Sorry if it makes you cry cause this song almost made me cry. Oh yeah this is a songfic. The song if called Good Man by RL.

* * *

Ash looked at the self portrait of himself as lay awake in his bed. He was already dressed in his tuxedo waiting for his alarm clock to ring. The sun had already rose and the wind blew the curtain near the open window. Ash took a deep breath and slowly let it out. His alarm clock rang. He sat up and turned it off. He looked at the small box next to the clock. It was 10:30 in the morning. He grabbed the box and opened it. The engagement ring shone bright in the sunlight. He closed the box and put it in his jacket pocket. He remembered when they first met. She pulled him out of that river. He didn't realize it at first but he was slowly falling in love as they journeyed together. He stood up and walked out of the house. Outside his limo was waiting for him. He walked down the stairs of his front porch. He remembered when he first found out how much in love he was with her. He remembered him confessing his love for her. He smiled remembering their first kiss. The limo driver opened the door for him. He sat in the limo as it drove off. He remembered when she first started to draw. The first thing she sketched was him.

The limo driver opened the door and outside was the church. Ash stood and looked at the church. He remembered when they made love. It was the closest he's ever felt to her. She showed him a true love. He remembered the painting she gave him: The portrait of him with Pikachu and his other Pokémon. He smiled and walked into the church. The first thing he seen was the casket and the many flowers. He walked towards the casket. There lay Misty's dead body. He couldn't help the tear that found his way to his cheek. He took the box with the engagement ring and placed it in the casket.

"I will always love you." He whispered to Misty's dead body. Then he turned and walked away.

"Ash." He turned seeing it was Misty's mother. He smiled. "Why don't you say something?"

"I don't think so." Ash said.

"Misty would want you, too." Ash reluctantly stepped up to the microphone. Everyone looked up at him.

"Hi." Ash took a deep breath and said, "As you all know, I'm Misty's boyfriend and one of her best friends. I … I wrote this song for Misty before… she… was killed. So I'm going to sing it for you.

_**You could catch me in the Gentlemen's club  
Substitutin' lap dances just for love, love, love  
goin' home to an empty house  
Thinkin' who should I call for some fun, hey**_

I never knew love until you, love  
Never thought that I'd fall in love  
Till you brought out of me  
The man I always knew I could be, baby

I can count the lovers that I've had  
And all of those relationships gone bad  
I wanna thank you for guiding me  
And showing me the love

I was just a boy and not a man  
Falling deep in love was not the plan  
Baby, because of you and what you do  
You made me a good man, oh, baby

Used to change my numbers every other week  
Gettin' crazy crank calls from them freaks i'd meet  
In V.I.P with a bottle of somethin'  
Tryin' hard to push on some heat

'Cause I-I never knew love until you, love  
You showed me a true love  
You gave me the chance  
Now I understand how to be a good man, oh, yes

I can count the lovers that I've had  
All of those relationships gone bad  
I wanna thank you for guiding me  
And showing me the love

I was just a boy and not a man  
Falling deep in love was not the plan  
Baby, because of you and what you do  
You made me a good man

Thank you for lovin' me  
Where is the love that you promised to love and  
When was the love that we share, where is your love,  
oh, yeah  
But if it ain't you, my love's for nobody, nobody  
Nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody

I can count the lovers that I've had  
All of those relationships gone bad  
I wanna thank you for guiding me  
And showing me the love

I was just a boy and not a man  
Falling deep in love was not the plan  
Baby, because of you and what you do  
You made me a good man, oh, baby

It's all because of  
you-you-you-you-you-you-you-you-you

Thank you." Everyone applauded. Ash couldn't help but cry as he exited Misty's funeral unhappy.

* * *

How'd do like this story? I know it's sad. Sorry. Please Review.


End file.
